Ηγεμόνες Γαλλίας
Ηγεμόνες Γαλλίας thumb|300px| [[Μεσαιωνική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής ---- Γαλλία Ηγεμόνες Γαλλίας ---- Φραγκία Ηγεμόνες Φραγκίας Βουργουνδία Ηγεμόνες Βουργουνδίας Νορμανδία Ηγεμόνες Νορμανδίας Ανδεγαβία Ηγεμόνες Ανδεγαβίας Μαίνη Ηγεμόνες Μαίνης Βλοισία Ηγεμόνες Βλοισίας Καμπανία Ηγεμόνες Καμπανίας Βρετάνη Ηγεμόνες Βρετάνης Ακουιτανία Ηγεμόνες Ακουιτανίας Λωρραίνη Ηγεμόνες Λωρραίνης Οξυτανία Ηγεμόνες Οξυτανίας ---- Μεροβίδες Καρολίδες Καπέτοι Βαλοίσιοι Βουρβώνοι Βοναπάρτες ---- Γερμανία Ηγεμόνες Γερμανίας ---- Βρετανία Ηγεμόνες Βρετανίας ---- Σκανδιναβική Χερσόνησος Ηγεμόνες Σκανδιναβικής Χερσονήσου ---- Ιβηρική Χερσόνησος Ηγεμόνες Ιβηρικής Χερσονήσου ---- Ιταλική Χερσόνησος Ηγεμόνες Ιταλικής Χερσονήσου ---- Βαλκανική Χερσόνησος Ηγεμόνες Βαλκανικής Χερσονήσου ---- Ανατολική Ευρώπη Ηγεμόνες Ανατολικής Ευρώπης ---- Δυτική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Δυτικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ανατολική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ανατολικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Φραγκική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Φραγκικής Αυτοκρατορίας Βυζαντινή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας Ρωσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Οθωμανική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Οθωμανικής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Βασιλέας της Γαλλίας. Δυναστεία 1η Kings (Βασιλείς) 843 - 987 House of Carolids, Καρολίδες ---- *Carolus I, the Bald, son4 of Ludovicus I of West Empire, Κάρολος Α', ο Φαλακρός, Charles, Charles, Karl, Carlos, 843 - 877 :- Paris sacked by Vikings (845). :Κατέλαβε Δυτική Λωρραίνη (870) :Κληρονόμησε αυτοκρατορικό θρόνο και Ιταλία (875). ---- *Ludovicus I, the Stammerer, son of Carolus I and Ermentrunde, Λουδοβίκος Α', ο Τραυλός, Louis, Louis, Ludvig, Lodovico, Luis, 877 - 879 ---- *Ludovicus II, the Young of Germania, son2 of Ludovicus I of Germania, Λουδοβίκος Β', ο Νέος της Γερμανίας, Louis, Louis, Ludvig Lodovico, Luis, 879 ---- *Ludovicus III, son1 of Ludovicus I, Λουδοβίκος Γ', ο Απείθαρχος, Louis, Louis, Ludvig, Lodovico, Luis, 879 - 882 :Ιδρύεται το Γαλλικό φέουδο της Βουργουνδίας σύμφωνα με την Treaty of Ribemont (880) με απόσπαση περιοχής από την κυρίως Βουργουνδία. ---- *Carlomanus, son2 of Ludovicus I, Καρλομάνος Carloman, 879 - 884 :Συμβασιλέας (879 - 882) ---- *Carolus II, son3 of Ludovicus I of Germania, Κάρολος Β', ο Παχύς της Γερμανίας, Charles, Charles, Karl, Carlos, 884 - 887 ---- *Interregnum (887 - 888) ---- *Eudon, son1 of Robertus the Strong of Paris, Εύδων {ή Ούδος ή Έντ) των “Καπετιδών” 888 - 898 ---- *Carolus III, the Simple, son3 of Ludovicus I and Adelais, Κάρολος Γ', ο Απλός των Καρολιδών, Charles, Charles, Karl, Carlos, 898 - 923, d. 929 :Παρεχώρησε στους Νορμανδούς την μετέπειτα Νορμανδία (911) :Κυρίευσε την Λωρραίνη (911) και την κράτησε μέχρι το 925. :Ηττήθηκε στην μάχη της Soissons από τον Robertus I (922). ---- *Robertus I, son2 of Robertus the Strong of Paris, Ροβέρτος Α',των “Καπετιδών”, Robert, 922 - 923 ---- *Rodolphus, son of Richardus I of Burgundia hsb of Emma, dgt of Robert I, Ροδόλφος, της Βουργουνδίας, Rodolph, Raul, 923 - 936 :Low Burgundia pass to Hughus of Arles (928). ---- *Ludovicus IV, the Outremer, son1 of Carolus III, Λουδοβίκος Δ', ο Υπερπόντιος '', Louis, Louis, Ludvig Lodovico, Luis, 936 - 954 :Εκδιωχθείς από τον θρόνο ανακλήθηκε από την Αγγλία από τον Hughus the Great, son of Roberus I. :Δεν μπόρεσε να εμποδίσει τις επιδρομές των Ούγγρων. :Προσεταιρίστηκε τους Νορμανδούς και διατήρησε την εξουσία του επί της Ακουϊτανίας. ---- *Lotharius, son1 of Ludovicus IV, Λοθάριος, Lothar, 954 - 986 :Κηδεμονία: Brunon of Colonia (956 - 965) :Εξάρτηση από Γερμανία :Στην συνέχεια ατυχής πόλεμος με Γερμανία και ατυχής πόλεμος με Hughus the Capet. ---- *Ludovicus V, son1 Lotharius, Λουδοβίκος Ε', ''ο Οκνηρός, Louis, Louis, Ludvig, Lodovico, Luis, 986 - 987 :Συνέχισε την αντι-γερμανική πολιτική του πατέρα του. Δυναστεία 2η Kings (Βασιλείς) 987 - 1328 House of Capetids (Οίκος των Καπετιδών) *Hughus, the Capet, son of Hughus the Great of Paris, gson of Robert I, Ούγος, ο Καπέτος, 987 - 996 ---- *Robertus II, the Pious, son of Hugus the Capet, Ροβέρτος Β', ο Ευσεβής, Robert, 996 - 1031 ---- *Henricus I, son1 of Robertus II, Ερρίκος Α', ο Ανίσχυρος, Henry, Henri, Heinrich, Enrico, Enrique, 1031 - 1060 :Αναγκάζεται να αποσπάσει την Βουργουνδία από την Γαλλία και να την εκχωρήσει στον Robertus, νεώτερο αδελφό του και διεκδικητή του θρόνου (1032). :Αναγκάζεται να εκχωρήσει την Βεξένη στον Robertus II of Normandia προκειμένου να εξασφαλίσει την συμμαχία κατά του Eudon of Blois. :- War between Gallia and Normandia :Ήττες Γάλλων στο Μορτεμέ (1054) και Βαραβίλ (1058). ---- *Philippus I, son of Henricus I, Φίλιππος Α', Philip, 1060 - 1108 ---- *Ludovicus VI, son of Philippus I, Λουδοβίκος ΣΤ', ο Παχύς, Louis, Louis, Ludvig, Lodovico, Luis, 1108 - 1137 :Δάμασε τους χωροδεσπότες Νήσου της Γαλλίας. Απέκρουσε την εισβολή των Γερμανών (υπό τον Ερρίκο Ε´) ---- *Ludovicus VII, the Younger, son of Ludovicus VI, Λουδοβίκος Ζ', ο Ατυχής, ο Νεώτερος, Louis, Louis, Ludvig, Lodovico, Luis, 1137 - 1180 :Ο γάμος του με την Ελεονώρα, κληρονόμο της Ακουιτανίας (1137) οδήγησε στην προσάρτηση του δουκάτου αυτού στην Γαλλία που έτσι διπλασίασε το μητροπολιτικό έδαφός της. :Συμμετοχή στην Crusade Second (1147). :Επιστροφή στην Γαλλία (1149). :Απέμπεμψε την σύζυγό του Ελεονώρα (1152) και υπό την πίεση της Παπικής Ρώμης αναγκάσθηκε να αποδώσει και πάλι την Ακουιτανία στην τέως σύζυγό του. :Η Ελεονώρα ενυμφεύθηκε αμέσως (1052) τον Γοδεφρείδο της Ανδεγαυΐας και Νορμανδίας ο οποίος κατέλαβε και τον θρόνο της Αγγλίας (1054). :Έτσι ο Ludovicus VII είδε (σε χρονικό διάστημα μιάς τριετίας) το μεν κράτος του να υποδιπλασιάζεται ενώ ταυτόχρονα να δημιουργείται γύρω του μια τεράστια αυτοκρατορία. ---- *Philippus II, Augustus, son of Ludovicus VII, Φίλιππος Β', Αύγουστος, Philip-August, 1180 - 1223 :- Annexion to Gallia of Artois, Valois and Vermadois. :- Royal control of Vexen. :- War between Gallia and Anglia (by Richardus the Lionhearted) :- Συμμετείχε στην Third Crusade. Επάνοδος στην Γαλλία (1191). :- War between Gallia and Anglia (by Joannes the Lackland) Κατάληψη Νορμανδίας, Ανδεγαυίας, Μαϊνίας και Τουραίνης (1204). :- War between Gallia and Germania (by Otton of Braunschweig)). Battle of Buvain (1214). ---- *Ludovicus VIII, the Lion, son of Ludovicus VII and Isabella of Flanders, Λουδοβίκος Η', ο Λέων, Louis, Louis, Ludvig, Lodovico, Luis, 1223 - 1226 :Ενίκησε τους Άγγλους (υπό τον Ιωάννη τον Ακτήμονα (1214). :Εκστράτευσε στην Αγγλία κατά του Ιωάννη τον Ακτήμονα (1216). :Ερρύθμισε την υπόθεση της κομητείας της Τουλούζης. :Εκστράτευσε κατά του Νότου και επέτυχε κατάληψη της Αβινιόν. (1226) ---- *Ludovicus IX, the Saint, son of Ludovicus VII, Λουδοβίκος Θ', ο Άγιος, Louis, Louis, Ludvig, Loudovico, Luis, 1226 - 1270 :Regency: Bianca of Castille (1226 - 1242) :Συμμετείχε στην Ζ΄ Σταυροφορία. (1124). :Οι Σταυροφόροι αποβιβάζονται στην Αίγυπτο (1248). :Επιστροφή στην Γαλλία (1252). :Απόβαση στην Τύνιδα (1270). ---- *Philippus III, son of Ludovicus IX, Φίλιππος Γ', ο Τολμηρός, Philip, 1270 - 1285 :Συμμετείχε σε Σταυροφορία κατά των Μαυριτανών στην Ισπανία. ---- *Philippus IV, the Fair, I of Navarra, son of Philippus III and Isabella of Aragon, Φίλιππος Δ', ο Ωραίος, Philip, 1285 - 1314 :- Νίκησε την Αραγωνία. :Annexion of Eastern Burgundia, Lyon and parts of Lorraine. :- Εισβολή στην Φλάνδρα (1297). :- Επιβολή φόρου στον κλήρο. :- Διαμάχη με την Ρώμη (πάπας Βoνιφάτιος Η΄) :Μεταfορά της Παπικής Έδρας στην Avignon (1309). :- Κατάργηση Τάγματος Ναϊτών. Jacques de Molay, Last Grand Master of Templars, tortured and burned (1314). ---- *Ludovicus X, I of Navarra, son of Philippus IV, Λουδοβίκος Ι', ο Φίλερις Louis, Louis, Ludvig, Lodovico, Luis, 1314 - 1316 :Εισβολή στην Φλάνδρα. ---- *Johannes I, the Posthumous, I of Navarra, son of Ludovicus X, Ιωάννης Α', ο Οψιγενής, John, Jean, Johann, Giovanni, Juan 1316 Philippus V, the Tall, II of Navarra, son2 of Philippus IV, Φίλιππος Ε', ο Μακρός, Philip, 1316 - 1322 :Τέλος πολέμου με Φλάνδρα. ---- :Carolus IV, the Fair, I of Navarra, son3 of Philippus IV and Joanna I of Navarra, Κάρολος Δ', ο Ωραίος, Charles, Charles, Karl, Carlos, 1322 - 1328 :Άσκησε σκληρή οικονομική πολιτική. :Προσωρινή κατάληψη Ακουϊτανίας (1324) και απόσπασή της από την Αγγλία που αποδόθηκε στον Εδουάρδο ΙΙΙ (1325) (μέλλοντα βασιλέα της Αγγλίας). Δυναστεία 3η Kings (Βασιλείς) 1328 - 1515 House of Capetids - Valois Καπετίδες Βαλοισίας *Philippus VI, of Valois, son of Carolus of Valois, gson of Pilippus III, Φίλιππος ΣΤ', της Βαλοισίας, Philip, 1328 - 1350 :Αναγνώριση της υποτέλειας (1329) από τον Εδουάρδο Γ΄ τον Φιλελεύθερο της Ακουιτανίας και Αγγλίας. :Επέμβαση στην Φλάνδρα. :Προσωρινή κατάληψη της Ακουϊτανίας και απόσπασή της από την Αγγλία (1337) :- War of Hundred Years (1337 - 1453) :Νaval battle off Ecluse (Sluys) in Hollandia (1340). Defeat of French. :Battle of Crecy (1346). Defeat of French :Κατάληψη του Calais από τους Άγγλους (1347). :Bubonic plague in Gallia (1348 -1349) :- Dauphine sold to France by last count of Vienne (1349). “Dauphin” becomes title of crown prince. ---- *Johannes II, the Good, son of Philippus VI, Ιωάννης Β', ο Καλός, John, Jean, Johann, Giovanni, Juan, 1350 - 1364 :- Battle of Poitiers (1356). Ήττα Γαλλων Joannes Captured and held for ransom. :Regency by his son Carolus (V) the Wise (1356 - :Uprising “Jacqerie” (1358) :Pasisian insurrection by Ittienne Marcel (1358). :- War of Brettane’s Succesion (1361 - 1364). Bubonic plague in Gallia (1361, 1362) ---- *Carolus V, son of Joannes II, Κάρολος Ε', ο Σοφός, Charles, Charles, Karl, Carlos, 1364 - 1380 :Νίκη στην Κοσερέλ (1364) :War of Hundred Years (1337 - 1453) : Αλλαγή της τύχης (1368). Ανάκτηση από τους Γάλλους όλων των Αγγλικών κτήσεων εκτός τεσσάρων λιμένων (Calais, Cherburg, Brest, Bordeux) (1368 - 1380). :Bubonic plague in Gallia (1369, 1372) ---- *Carolus VI, the Mad, son of Carolus V, Κάρολος ΣΤ', ο Έκφρων, ο Πολυφίλητος Charles, Charles, Karl, Carlos, 1380 - 1422 *Regency: :Ludovicus (bhr) of Orleans (1392 -1407) :Joannes of Burgundy (1408 - 1410) :Isabella :-Battle of Agincourt (1415). :Joannes of Burgundy (1418 - 1419) :Henricus V of England (1420 - 1422) :-Bubonic plague in Gallia (1382, 1388, 1398) ---- *Henricus IIa, the Mad, VI of Anglia, V of Aquitania, Ερρίκος Βα', son of Henricus V, Ερρίκος Βα΄ ο Έκφρων, Henry, Henri, Heinrich, Enrico, Enrique, 1422 - 1436, d. 1471 :Ανεπιτυχής πολιορκία Ορλεάνης (1428 - 1429). :Ειρήνη Αρράς (1435). :Απώλεια Παρισίων (1436), Καμπανίας (1441), Νορμανδίας (1450). :Απώλεια Ακουιτανίας (1453) που περιήλθε στην Γαλλία. :- Κρίση φρενοβλάβειας (1453) ---- *Carolus VII, son of Carolus VI, Κάρολος Ζ', ο Επανορθωτής, Charles, Charles, Karl, Carlos, 1436 - 1463 :Lifting of siege of Orleans by English (1429). :French entered Bordaux (1453). So, English lost all their continent territory, except Calais (1453) :Annexion of Dauphin (fief of Burgundia) to France (1457). ---- *Ludovicus ΧΙ, son of Carolus VII, Λουδοβίκος ΙΑ', ο Ισχυρός, Louis, Louis, Ludvig Lodovico, Luis 1461 - 1483 ---- *Carolus VIIΙ, son of Ludovicus ΧΙ, Κάρολος Η', , ο Ιταλικός, Charles, Charles, Karl, Carlos, 1483 - 1498 :Τρελλός Πόλεμος (1485) ---- *Ludovicus ΧΙI, of Orleane, son of Carolus of Orleans, ggson of Carolus V, Λουδοβίκος ΙΒ', ο Ιταλικός, της Ορλεάνης, Louis, Louis, Ludvig, Lodovico, Luis, 1498 - 1515 Δυναστεία 4η Kings (Βασιλείς), 1589 - 1785 House of Valois - Angouleme, Οίκος της Βαλοισίας - Αγγουλέμης *Franciscus I, of Angouleme, son of Carolus II of Bourbone, hsb of Claudia dgt of Ludovicus XII, gggson of Carolus V, Φραγκίσκος Α', Francisco, 1515 - 1547 :Incorporation of Brettane into France (1532). ---- *Henricus II, son of Franciscus I and Claudia dgt of Ludovicus XII, Ερρίκος Β', ο Μονομάχος, Henry, Henri, Heinrich, Enrico, Enrique, 1547 - 1559 :Εξέγερση του Bordaux (1548). :Κατάληψη Verdun, Τουλ, Metz (1552). :Απόσπαση Calais από τους Άγγλους (1558). Kings (Βασιλείς) 1589 - 1585 House of Bourbons Οίκος των Βουρβώνων *Franciscus II, son1 of Henricus II, Φραγκίσκος Β', o Ασθενικός, Francisco, 1559 - 1560 ---- *Carolus IX, son2 of Henricus II, Κάρολος Θ', , ο Σκληρός '', Charles, Charles, Karl, Carlos, 1560 - 1574 :- War of Religion (1562 - 1598) :Ειρήνη Αγ. Γερμανού (1570) :St Bartholomew’s Day Massacre in Paris (sum. 1572). ---- *Henricus IIΙ, the Good, I of Polonia, son3 of Henricus II, Ερρίκος Γ',, ''ο Καλός, Henry, Henri, Heinrich, Enrico, Enrique, 1574 - 1589 :Οικονομική χρεωκοπία (1575). :Νίκη (υπό Guise) εναντίον Γερμανών διαμαρτυρομένων στην Dormans (aut. 1575). :Paix de Monsieur (spr. 1576). :Ίδρυση Liga υπό των Καθολικών (1576). :Συνέλευση των Τριών Τάξεων ( end 1576). :Ήττα καθολικών στο Κουτρά (1587). :Εξέγερση Παρισίων (spr. 1588) - Εκδίωξη του Henricus IIΙ :Assasination of Guise (end 1588) :Assasination of king (sum. 1589). ---- *Henricus IV, III of Navarra, son of Antonius of Vendome of Bourbons and Joanna of Navarra, Ερρίκος Δ' ο Ειρηνευτής, των Βουρβώνων, Henry, Henri, Heinrich , Enrico, Enrique, 1589 - 1610 :Νίκη Διαμαρτυρομένων υπό τον Ερρίκο κατά Καθολικών Γάλλων και των Ισπανών στο Ιβρύ (bgn. 1590) :Θρησκευτική μεταστροφή στον Καθολικισμό (sum. 1593). :Κατάληψη Παρισίων (spr. 1594). :Υποταγή της Καθολικής League (1595 -1598). :Συνθήκη Βερβέν (spr. 1598). Ειρήνευση με Hispania. :Edict of Nantes. Freedom of religious consience. (1598). ---- *Ludovicus ΧΙII, son of Henricus IV and Maria de Medicoi, Λουδοβίκος ΙΓ', ο Δίκαιος, Louis, Louis, Ludvig, Lodovico, Luis, 1610 - 1643 :Regency: :Maria Medico 1610 - 1624 :Richelieu Armand 1624 - 1642 :Thirty Years War (1618 - 1648) ---- *Ludovicus XIV, son of Ludovicus ΧΙII and Anna of Spain, Λουδοβίκος ΙΔ', ο Μέγας, ο Ήλιος, Louis, Louis, Ludvig, Lodovico, Luis, 1643 - 1715 :Regency: :Anna of Austria 1643 - :Mazarin 1643 - 1661 :Εξέγερση της Σφενδόνης (Fronde) (1648 - 1653) :- Treaty of Westphalia (1648). :- War between Gallia and Hispania (1648 - 1659) :- War of Devolution (Πόλεμος διαδοχής της Ισπανίας) (1667 - 1668) :- War between Gallia and Hollandia (1667 - 1668) :- Dutch War (1672 - 1678) Συνθήκη της Nimegue (Aug 1678) :- War of Augsburg (Πόλεμος διαδοχής του Παλατινάτου) (1668 - 1697) :- Revoking Of Edict of Nantes (1685). :- War of Hispania’s Succession (Πόλεμος διαδοχής της Ισπανίας) (1701 - 1713) Treaty of Peace at Utrecht (Apr 1713) ---- *Ludovicus ΧV, son of Ludovicus and Maria Adelaide of Savoia, ggson of Ludovicus XIV, Λουδοβίκος ΙΕ', ο *Αδιάφορος , Louis, Louis, Ludvig, Lodovico, Luis, 1715 - 1774 :- War of Polonia’s Succession (1733 - 1735). :- War of Austria’s Succession (1740 - 1748). :- War of Seven Years (1756 - 1763) ---- :Ludovicus XVI, son of Ludovicus gson of Ludovicus ΧV, Λουδοβίκος ΙΣΤ', ο Ατυχής Louis, Louis, Ludvig, Lodovico, Luis, 1774 - 1793 :- War of Bavaria;s Succession (1778 - 1779). :- Revolution Grand (1789) ---- *Ludovicus XVII, son of Ludovicus XVI, Λουδοβίκος ΙΖ', ο *Παίς, Louis, Louis, Ludvig, Lodovico, Luis, d. 1795 *Repuplic First (1792 - 1804). Δυναστεία 5η Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες), (1804 - 1815) House of Bonapartids, Βοναπαρτίδες *Napoleon I, son of, Ναπολέων Α', ο Μέγας, των Βοναπαρτών, Napoleo, 1804 - 1814 *Napoleon II, son of Napoleon I, Ναπολέων Β', ο Αετιδεύς, Napoleo, 1815 :Regency: Napoleon I (father) Δυναστεία 6η Kings (Βασιλείς), 1814 - 1848 House of Bourbons, Βουρβώνοι *Ludovicus ΧVΙII, son of of Ludovicus gson of Ludovicus ΧV, gson of Ludovicus ΧVI, Λουδοβίκος ΙΗ', Louis, Louis, Ludvig, Lodovico, Luis 1814 - 1815 1815 - 1824 ---- *Carolus X, son of of Ludovicus gson of Ludovicus ΧV, bhr of Ludovicus ΧVIII, Κάρολος Ι', , Charles, Charles, Karl, Carlos, 1824 - 1830 *Revolution (1830) ---- *Ludovicus-Philippus, son of Ludovicus-Philippus, gggggson of Ludovicus ΧΙII, Λουδοβίκος-Φίλιππος , Louis-Philip, 1830 - 1848 ---- :Repuplic Second (1848 - 1852) Δυναστεία 7η Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) (1852 - 1870) House of Bonapartids, Βοναπαρτίδες *Napoleon III, son of, Ναπολέων Γ', 1852 - 1870 :War of Crimea (1853 - 1856) ---- :Repuplic Third (1871 - 1940) :- War First World (1914 - 1918) ---- :Vichy State and German Occupation (1940 -1946) :- War Second World (1940 - 1945) ---- :Repuplic Fourth (1946 - 1958) ---- :Repuplic Fifth (1958 - ?) *